<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Angel in the Sky by I_Amazon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198935">Angel in the Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amazon/pseuds/I_Amazon'>I_Amazon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clumsy Lexa, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Amazon/pseuds/I_Amazon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another meme inspired ficlet. This one is just a silly little fluffy piece.</p>
<p>Lexa: Did it hurt when you fell from the sky, Clarke?</p>
<p>Clarke: Well, yeah. A little. It was a pretty rough landing...</p>
<p>Lexa: She didn't get it. Did i say it wrong? I said it wrong. I am awful at this...</p>
<p>Clarke: What a bizarre question. Why did she ask me...WAIT.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Angel in the Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Angel in the Sky</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Internally, Lexa felt like a nervous mess whenever she was around Clarke...she never showed it, no. Having been Heda for almost literally half of her life, she had enough experience in schooling her features. On the outside she was always calm and collected. When she didn't immediately know what to say it was generally interpreted as a level-headed calmness while making decisions. On the inside, however, she could feel her stomach muscles twitch nervously, wishing that she could steal glances at Clarke more often, yearning for her approval. For her to finally notice her.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was frustrating and exceedingly inconvenient. Her palms often got sweaty and she felt herself becoming somewhat biased in Clarke's – and as a result her people's – favor against which the previous commands adamantly protested inside her head. Her job was to think of and act towards the greater good, not to crush on beautiful blondes fallen from the sky.</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">It was a random evening in Polis when Lexa found herself led by her feet towards Clarke's room once again. It had become a habit of hers to visit Clarke before turning in for the night. The blue eyed skai girl's company had a soothing effect on her nerves, despite the fact that the majority of her headaches were due to Titus' disapproval of her. <em>'Titus can go float himself...' </em><span>Lexa thought only half upset, knowing that her teacher meant well but was extremely narrow-minded in his ways. The fact that Lexa was picking up on Skaikru lingo went unnoticed as she happly padded down the halls barefoot. She stood in front of Clarke's door for a moment, hand poised to knock, collecting her thoughts. </span><em>'Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door'</em><span> She couldn't place the odd thought. She had no idea where it come from. Lexa usually ascribed these things to a side effect of the flame. It must have been something she picked up from the previous commanders. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She was about to knock on Clarke's door when it opened out of its own accord, startling Lexa. She looked at an equally surprised Clarke with large green doe eyes, for a moment unable to say anything. And then just like that, she said the first thing that came to her mind. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Did it hurt when you fell from the sky, Clarke?” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Clarke just looked at her like she had just grown another head. “Uh...well, yeah. A little. I mean it was a rough landing...Hey, look I don't mean to be rude, but I promised Octavia to meet her, she seemed to have something important on her mind. Be back shortly? Wait for me!” Clarke said in a friendly tone and was already halfway across the hall by the time Lexa gathered her wits.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <em>'She didn't get it. Did I say it wrong? I said it wrong. I am awful at this...' </em>
  <span>The poor commander was completely crest fallen, she bit her lip nervously. </span>
  <em>'What good is it to be supreme leader of twelve, no, thirteen clans, if I can't even get a date?' </em>
  <span>She wondered in frustration. Feeling rather dejected Lexa trudged back to her own room, only to fall face first into her bed and ponder at the lonely misery that was her life.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>When Clarke arrived at Octavia's room the dark haired girl could immediately see that something was up. Clarke was not her usual self. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>What is it?” She asked. They had a long way to go but they warmed to each other recently and the younger girl had a talent for picking up on emotions.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Nothing, it's just this weird thing Lexa said. I mean what a bizarre question to ask... I wonder why would she ask if falling from the sky hurt...” Clarke looked as confused as ever, which was absolutely not quelled when Octavia doubled over and burst out laughing. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>She had literally no chance of trying to calm the girl down, each time Octavia seemed to have calmed down all she had to do was look at her to double over in a new fit of laughter. It took the raven haired girl a full ten minutes to be able to talk again. </span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>She...” Octavia gasped “She....ahahaha...she said THAT?” She continued giggling, wiping her tear stained face. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Enlighten me?” Clarke said, her left eyebrow raised in bemused confusion.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Clarke...seriously... it's a goddamn pick up line!” Octavia said incredulously. When realization still hadn't dawned on Clarke Octavia elaborated. “It's a weird grounder thing apparently... Lincoln tried to pull the same shit on me. Apparently they have this myth that what they call 'Angels' live in the sky and it's supposed to be some weird form of endearment.” </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>WAIT. So... Lexa was trying to flirt with me...?” Clarke had finally caught up. “And I just left her there...” The morbid realization hit her square in the face. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Duh! What are you waiting for then! Go on, scoot! I can see the looks you two give one another. Just shag already and put us all out of our misery!” She yelled the last bit at Clarke's retreating form, happily giddy for her friend. </span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">
  <span>Lexa's attention was alerted to a knock on her bedroom door. There were guards posted at entrance of the corridor leading down to her door for a reason and there weren't too many people who were walk these halls at night. </span>
  <em>'Could it be...?'</em>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Lexa...it's me” She heard the familiar voice say just as she grabbed the door knob.</span></p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">“<span>Clarke...” Lexa only had time to say as much before she was pleasantly silenced with lips over hers. The kiss was enthusiastic but short. “Yes, you silly raccoon, I like you too.” Clarke said with a grin.</span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the content please treat the author to a review. Reviews cannot be overdosed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>